Let's White Day!
by SR 2721
Summary: Sebentar lagi White Day! Teman-teman sekelas penasaran dengan White Day Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Habis, coklat yang mereka dapat saat Valentine kan sangat banyak... Mereka menanyakannya ke Tsuna, dan mendapatkan kenyataan yang mengejutkan...


Buat yang gak tau white day:

Pasangan dari valentine day. Valentine day, cewek2 ngasih coklat ke cowok sebagai tanda suka/tanda terima kasih. Cowok yang dapet coklat dari cewek di hari valentine, harus membalas coklat itu waktu white day, tanggal 14 Maret. (katanya harus dibales 3 kali lipat dari coklat yang didapat)

Marshmallow artinya menolak, kue kering artinya "ingin tetap berteman", permen artinya "aku juga suka kamu". Kalau udah kenal, atau pacaran, suami-istri dan sebagainya, biasanya dibales pake hadiah kayak aksesoris, bunga, atau sejenisnya.

* * *

Senin, 11 Maret. Sama seperti saat Valentine, suasana sekolah ramai membicarakan white day hari kamis nanti. Kebanyakan murid laki-laki berkumpul saling membicarakan white day yang akan datang.

"Gila, kenapa mereka masih bisa bermain seperti itu? Aku sudah lelah..."

"Aaahh... Lihat, semua murid perempuan kelas kita kegirangan melihat mereka berdua."

Tsuna sedang mengobrol dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka duduk di pinggir lapangan, memperhatikan Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang sedang bertarung (basket) dengan sengit.

Seperti biasa, mereka mendapatkan begitu banyak coklat saat valentine. Terutama dari kakak kelas yang akan lulus tahun ini. Teman-teman sekelas menanyakan ke Tsuna, apakah mereka berdua akan membalas semua coklat yang diterima.

"Kurasa tidak. Gokudera-kun bukan tipe seperti itu, sih... Kalau Yamamoto mungkin saja, tapi kurasa menyiapkan balasan untuk coklat sebanyak itu mustahil..."jawab Tsuna.

Semua orang mengangguk. Ya, tidak mungkin mereka bisa membalas semua coklat yang diterima. Coklat mereka bisa-bisa melebihi 20. Apalagi tidak semua coklat itu mereka dapat dari orang yang dikenal. Teman seangkatan saja banyak yang tidak mereka kenal, apalagi kakak atau adik kelas?

"Haah... Aku Cuma dapat dari adik dan ibuku... Tapi mereka meminta balasan aksesoris di toko Mary! Padahal aku Cuma dapat coklat batangan...!"

"Huh, kau masih dapat... Aku bahkan tidak dapat dari ibuku..."

"Oh, berarti aku harus berterima kasih pada ibuku... Setidaknya ia memberiku coklat buatan tangan."

Semua anak membecarakan hari valentine-nya masing-masing. Mereka juga protes dengan imbalan yang diminta lebih besar disbanding coklat yang diterima...

"Sawada, kalau kamu dapat berapa?"tanya salah satu anak. Cuma pertanyaan basa-basi, karena hanya Tsuna yang belum bercerita. Sambil melihat Tsuna yang diam, mereka berpikir jawabannya akan sama dengan yang lain, hanya saja malu untuk mengatakannya. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa sebenarnya ia sedang menghitung coklat yang ia dapat…

"Ummm…. Mungkin sekitar 11?"jawab Tsuna polos.

"A, apaaaaa?!"tentu saja mereka terkaget. Hei, mendapatkan 5 coklat saja sudah tergolong populer, dan ia mendapatkan lebih dari 10 buah? Berkali-kali mereka memastikan ke Tsuna apa itu termasuk coklat yang dibagikan di supermarket, atau coklat yang Tsuna beli sendiri untuk kamuflase. Tentu saja jawabannya tidak.

Salah satu dari mereka yang penasaran, bertanya pada Tsuna siapa saja yang memberinya coklat.

"Yang pertama sudah pasti ibu, lalu dari I-pin…"

_I-pin…kalau tidak salah anak kecil yang tinggal di rumah Sawada, kan? Huh, yang itu sih tidak bisa dihitung! _

"Lalu dari Bianchi…"

_Bianchi itu siapa?_

_Kalau tidak salah kakak Gokudera yang tinggal bersamanya._

_Serius? Yang cantik itu?!_

Mereka serius berbisik-bisik, tidak ada yang menyadari wajah Tsuna yang sedikit membiru dan merinding mengingan coklat _poison cooking_ dari Binchi. Sedikit tidak enak dengan Bianchi yang berusaha membuatnya, tapi Tsuna membuang coklat itu setelah berkali-kali membungkusnyadengan plastik.

"Lal, Oregano-san, Aria-san, Uni, Mammon juga mengirim coklat dari Italia."

_Namanya asing semua! Orang luar negeri?!_

_Gak salah dengar? Sepertinya ia mengatakan sesuatu seperti Italia…_

_Kenapa dia bisa dapat coklat seperti itu?!_

Oregano dan Lal memberikan coklat secara langsung kepada Tsuna dkk. Hari itu mereka menemani Iemitsu yang ribut ingin pulang dan memakan coklat buatan Nana. Aria dan Uni mengirimkan sepaket coklat untuk keluarga Sawada untuk dimakan bersama-sama. (Yamamoto dan Gokudera juga ikut) Mammon mengirimkan potongan coklat batangan beserta kertas berisi tagihan ongkos kirim dan uang membeli coklat dengan harga 10 kali lipat. Padahal diduga coklat itu adalah coklat batangan murah yang dipotek kecil-kecil.

"Yang terakhir dari Chrome, Haru dan Kyoko-chan."jawab Tsuna mengakhirinya. Kini ia tersenyum, sepertinya karena mengingakat kebahagiaannya di valentine bulan lalu.

Kini mereka semakin terkejut lagi. Chrome cukup terkenal sebagai murid pindahan yang cantik dari SMP Kokuyo. Haru juga cukup dikenal karena sering menunggu Tsuna dkk di pintu gerbang SMP Namimori. Apalagi ia memakai seragam dari SMP Midori yang terkenal elit dan sering 'nembak' Tsuna. Tentunya yang paling mengejutkan adalah kenyataan bahwa Tsuna mendapat coklat dari Kyoko, madonna SMP Namimori.

Mereka hanya bisa terpuruk, melihat kenyataan bahwa mereka kalah dengan orang yang selama ini mereka panggil dame-Tsuna. Tsuna hanya bisa kebingungan melihat mereka yang terpuruk. Ia tahu mereka terpuruk Karena coklat, dan itu justru membuatnya semakin bingung harus melakukan apa. Karena penyebabnya adalah dirinya sendiri,bisa-bisa perkataannya menyinggung mereka dan…. mereka akan bertambah sedih.

30 detik lagi sampai Gokudera datang memarahi mereka yang (menurutnya) membuat Tsuna kesusahan…

* * *

Tadinya mikir, "setidaknya upload di bulan maret...!"

Tapi kenyataannya, sekarang udah bulan april


End file.
